


Fifth Time

by Julieshadow



Series: Each Time Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Gags, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieshadow/pseuds/Julieshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough week at work Jared is feeling the pressure. Jensen decides to try something different in their relationship to help Jared's stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifth Time

Jared arrived home bone weary after a long week of shooting. The current episode they were filming had a lot of emotional scenes coupled with numerous scenes of the brothers fighting.

The actor sighed as he threw his keys into the bowl on the table inside the front door. The scenes with the brothers arguing was starting to seep over into Jared and Jensen’s relationship leading to the two males to not be on the best of terms with each other.

Sam was angry with Dean but Jared wasn’t angry with Jensen yet the younger actor had been snappy and short with his co-star all week. This of course lead to Jensen being in a foul mood so Jared had not been all that surprised when Jensen had left set and went straight home after he had finished filming his scenes.

Entering the kitchen Jared was somewhat relieved to see his boyfriend had left a plate of chicken stir fry covered, on the centre table ready to be placed the microwave for heating. At least this meant he wasn’t completely in Jensen’s bad books. Jared decided he would eat his meal and then go in search of Jensen who was most likely upstairs lying down.

He placed the ready-made meal into the microwave and set the timer for four minutes before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

As soon as the timer bell rang he retrieved his dinner and brought it to the table to eat, grateful to his boyfriend for having had the meal ready after such a tiring day. He would make it up to him afterwards.

+++

Jensen finished towel drying his hair as he entered the bedroom. He heard the alarm of the microwave as he slipped on a sweatpants knowing that Jared was home and at least was eating the meal he had provided.

After dressing Jensen moved to the chest at the end of his and Jared’s bed where they kept their toys. He retrieved his lover’s collar and cuffs then went to Jared’s dresser. He rooted through the drawer until he found Jared’s favourite tee and a loose pair of sweats.

When he had all of the required items he moved into the bathroom, placing them on the chair near the shower taking two fresh towels from the shelf and placing them on top. With everything in place Jensen headed downstairs.

+++

Jared had finished up clearing up after dinner when he meet Jensen at the bottom of the staircase.

“Hey, I was just coming to find you. Dinner was lovely thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.”

“Look Jen, I’m sor-“ Jared tried but was stopped as Jensen raised his hand.

“Not yet Jared. Go take a shower. I’ve left everything you need in the bathroom. Meet me in the living room when you’re done.” Jensen instructed.

Jensen hated seeing the upset look on his lovers face but he had a plan in place and he needed to stick with it.

“Oh, okay. I won’t be long.” Jared said trying to keep the hurt from his voice.

Jensen nodded then went into the living room leaving Jared to go for his shower.

Jensen scrubbed a hand down his face taking a seat on the couch. They hadn’t been doing the Dom/sub scenes long. It had only been a short few months but Jared was a natural submissive and Jensen had thoroughly researched his role as the Dominant.

He had spent the past few days talking online in numerous forums to other Dominants and submissives and he truly believed that this would help they’re relationship.

It didn’t take long for the sound of Jared’s footsteps and Jensen took a deep breath as his boyfriend joined him in the living room. He released the breath, content as he saw that Jared had the collar and cuffs in place and was dressed in the clothes he had left out for his lover.

“Jay, sit down. We need to talk.” He began gesturing to the armchair across from him.

Jared said nothing as he did as he was told.

“Jay, I know when we began exploring our kinky side it was for fun, something we both wanted to try. I feel that it has become more than that though. Tonight we weren’t in a scene, we hadn’t planned anything, but you naturally fell into the sub mentality when you walked through the door.” Jensen paused to gauged Jared’s reaction and seeing that his lover was listening intently, voicing no objections he continued.

“You have followed all my instructions this evening even though I didn’t voice all of them. All week on set you have done everything against me not for a punishment. You have been frustrated, bottling everything up and looking for a release from it all without knowing how to get that release. Am I right?”

“It’s… I don’t know how to explain it… I just… I don’t know?” Jared replied deflated.

“I have been doing some research and I think I have an idea that might help ease the pent up stress your feeling. This is up to you Jared. I will go through everything with you before we begin anything and then we will see.” Jensen concluded.

Jared nodded unsure but willing to at least listen to what Jensen had to say.

“Good, I’ll go make us some coffee and then we can go through everything.”

+++

It was a couple of hours later by the time the conversation had ended and all limits and safety was put in place.

“Nothing will change at work, this begins when we walk through the door Friday evening and ends Monday morning. If there are work commitments during the weekend we will set aside one day after work during the week for a shortened session.” Jensen informed his lover.

“Agreed.”

“Okay, there is no time like the present for your first maintenance spanking. Strip.” Jensen ordered.

Jared immediately stood and shed his sweatpants and t-shirt.

“You will not be restrained for these spankings and you will receive one each evening of the weekend and every Saturday and Sunday morning. Now lay on your stomach over the arm of the chair with elbows and hands flat against the cushion. The spread your legs wide.” Jensen instructed.

Jared moved into position taking an anxious breath.

“You are not allowed to talk. Understood?” Jensen asked moving behind his sub.

“Yes Jensen.” Jared replied obediently. 

As soon as Jared replied Jensen began administering the spanking. Jensen landed hard precise strikes to Jared’s muscled ass. 

Jared fought hard to stay still as Jensen swatted him, not missing an inch of his cheeks. Pain began to flair inside Jared each strike resounding through the room and he couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his face.

Jensen’s hand was throbbing as he continued the spanking, he knew by the hitch in his lovers breathing that he was crying, but for this to work he needed to get him to that certain place. Jensen moved his strikes to Jared’s thighs increasing the strength behind each one until Jared was squirming and panting hard.

Jared couldn’t take it anymore and began to sob, the pain in his ass was searing through him until suddenly it wasn’t. Everything was white and Jared felt nothing only pure relief. There was no tightness in his chest that had been there all week, there was nothing.

When Jared came back to himself he was wrapped in Jensen’s arms both of them on the floor in their living room with Jensen stroking his hair and whispering praises into his ear.

“So good for me baby. So proud of you. That it’s Jay, you did so well.” 

Jared sighed contentedly looking up at his Dom.

“I love you Jensen.” 

“Oh baby, I love you too. Are you alright?”

“More than. My ass stings like a bitch though.” Jared replied.

“You better get used to it Jay. Now we’re not done yet. Let’s get you upstairs.”

+++

After he helped his sub use the bathroom and got him situated on the bed tied spread-eagled to the bedposts, Jensen stripped out of his own clothes and retrieved the ring-gag from their toy chest.

Returning to his lover on the bed, the Dom secured the gag into his sub’s mouth and placed the safety ball into Jared’s hand before climbing on top of his lover’s chest.

“You don’t have permission to cum. If you’re good I will contemplate it.” Jensen informed the younger man then proceeded to feed his now rock hard cock through the ring-gag between his lover’s lips.

Wasting no time, Jensen fisted both hands into Jared’s long locks and began thrusting in and out of his sub’s willing mouth. Jensen lapped up the sight of his boyfriend’s saliva running down the corner of his beautiful mouth, eyes wide with want.

“So good Jay, take it all. Make me cum.” Jensen said shoving all the way in, making Jared’s gag reflex work before pulling out slightly and repeating.

A few more thrusts and that was it, the Dom was spilling down his lover’s throat and Jared greedily drinking every drop. Jensen stroked his lover’s cheek as he came down from his high then he removed the gag.

Discarding the gag across the room Jensen climbed down his boyfriend’s body not disappointed to find Jared was fully erect and leaking.

“I think you deserve a reward baby. So good for me.” Jensen praised.

Jared left out a gasp when his boyfriend circled his helmet with his tongue then licked the pre-cum from his slit. 

“You can talk baby.” Jensen told the sub then engulfed Jared’s cock in his warm moist mouth.

“Oh God Jen. Please.”

Jensen hollowed his cheeks sucking his lover off quickly using one of his hands to roll Jared’s full balls. 

A moment later and Jared was seeing stars as his Dom took every drop of his release in his mouth. Both men were panting hard covered in sweat with smiles on their faces.

“Jen, that was… wow.” Jared panted out.

Jensen crawled back up his boyfriend’s body capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss exploring every inch of the younger man’s mouth.

“It’s time to get you cleaned up and secured for the night Jay.” The Dom informed his sub, placing one last kiss to Jared’s lips then getting up from the bed.

Jensen released Jared from the bedposts but left the cuffs in place on Jared’s wrists and ankles.

“Go clean up and use the bathroom. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Jared did as he was told as Jensen went and used the main bathroom and grabbed two bottles of water from the kitchen.

When he returned Jared was seated on his own side of the bed. Jensen offered him one of the bottles which Jared gratefully accepted.

Once Jared had finished, Jensen took the bottle then got the last few items he required.

“Lay on your side Jay with your hands in front of you. Lay a little bit down the bed.”

Once again the sub did as he was asked and Jensen began securing him. The Dom attached a clasp to Jared’s wrist cuffs securing his hands together. He did the same to his lover’s ankles but added a short chain to the clasp and secured it to the bottom bedpost. Finally he attached a leash to Jared’s collar.

Once everything was in place Jensen climbed in to his side of the bed beside his boyfriend laying further up in the bed than Jared. He gently took Jared’s leash and guided his sub towards his soft cock keeping the leash loosely held in his hand.

Jared immediately rested his head on Jensen and loosely took his Dom’s penis into his mouth letting out a contented sigh.

“You did so well today baby. I love you so much. Goodnight Jay.” Jensen whispered stroking his boyfriend’s hair affectionately. 

Jared hummed as his breath evened out and he drifted into a peaceful sleep. Giving complete control to Jensen was exactly what he needed.

The End.


End file.
